


but it's better if you do

by SunSpinner



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom RK900, Breathplay, Choking, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Gavin, a little fluff, handjobs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpinner/pseuds/SunSpinner
Summary: Gavin’s stomach swoops, and he’s overcome with the sudden and impulsive urge to utterly wreck RK900, to take care ofhimfor once.Or, basically, RK900 gets fucked.





	but it's better if you do

The dark room is illuminated only by bright flashes coming from the action movie playing on the television. Gavin insisted on having some background noise to fall asleep to, though he only watched it for about fifteen minutes before he sidled up next to RK900, his hand coming to rest on the android’s inner thigh. Despite working later than usual that night, Gavin really wasn’t all that tired, which is how they ended up with Gavin straddling RK900’s hips, clad in only his black briefs, DPD sweatshirt long forgotten on the ground. He’s got one hand splayed across the android’s bare, freckled chest, and the other cupping his cheek. He kisses him lazily, exploring RK900’s mouth with his tongue, small breaths escaping him every so often as they switch angles. 

RK900’s hands move from Gavin’s hips to the waistband of his underwear, sliding them down and running his hands over the curve of Gavin’s ass. He squeezes each cheek, taking pride in the way Gavin squirms against him, before raising his right hand only to bring it down in a light smack against his ass. 

Gavin moans quietly against RK900’s lips, arching beautifully into his touch. His hand moves from the android’s cheek to his slightly disheveled hair, tugging on the strands as his kisses become more desperate. He grinds down against RK900, delighted to find him half-hard and chasing the friction of Gavin’s hips. 

A noise bubbles up from the back of RK900’s throat, low and guttural. As Gavin is pulling away from the android’s mouth to take a breath, RK900 snags his bottom lip between his teeth. He bites down, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that Gavin whimpers, shudders against his body. Gavin’s hips thrust forward on their own accord, eyelids fluttering open when RK900 releases his lip but makes no attempt to kiss him again.

He finds RK900 staring at him. God, why is he always staring? The android’s pupils are blown so wide that only slivers of stormy grey remain. RK900 is surely scanning him, the way his eyes flit over Gavin’s flushed cheeks, his abused, spit-slick lips, his own hazy, wrecked gaze.

Gavin swallows hard, the hand on RK900’s chest travelling upward to trace his collarbone. He averts his eyes, unable to tolerate the intense focus the android places on him. It makes him feel … important. He loves it and he hates it. Doesn’t think he deserves it. 

“Gavin,” RK900 says, moving a hand from Gavin’s waist to his chin, tilting his head so the detective has to meet his eyes. 

Gavin tries to lean away again, but RK900 moves his hand from his chin to tangle in his soft brown hair. _”Gavin,”_ the android says, firmer this time. He yanks Gavin’s hair hard, forcing the detective to look at him. 

He lets RK900’s eyes sweep over his face, taking in every detail. Gavin feels exposed, way too vulnerable, and he’s about to make some smart-ass quip before RK900’s hand tightens in his hair again. He pulls Gavin to the right, the detective moving with his guidance and enjoying the sparks of electricity shooting up his spine. 

Gavin is laid out on his side next to RK900, black briefs halfway covering his hard cock. RK900 rolls with him, crowding Gavin’s space as he lays alongside him. The android lifts his hand from Gavin’s hip and raises it to his mouth, maintaining eye contact as he licks a long, slow stripe up his palm. 

“Fuck, _Nines,”_ Gavin breathes as RK900’s hand wraps around his cock, pumping him slowly. His hips thrust involuntarily into the android’s hand. A moan stumbles past his lips, and he reflexively grabs RK900’s muscular forearm, nails digging into the synthetic flesh, holding him there. 

Gavin’s eyes begin to flutter closed. As if expecting it, RK900’s hand leaves Gavin’s hair, opting to instead wrap around the detective’s throat. “Gavin,” he says warningly, applying just enough pressure that Gavin opens his eyes again. 

Gavin breathes heavily through his nose. RK900 is _so close._ Gavin is positive he could count all the freckles and moles on his perfectly sculpted face. In the light from the television, Gavin can see his cheeks are dusted a light shade of thirium blue. His eyebrows are knit closely together in what Gavin had previously thought to be anger and came to learn was concentration. So focused on Gavin’s pleasure, his grey eyes constantly searching Gavin’s face for any sign of distress, his own need and arousal completely forgotten. 

Gavin’s stomach swoops, and he’s overcome with the sudden and impulsive urge to utterly wreck RK900, to take care of _him_ for once. 

The android is still stroking him lazily, watching and taking in every reaction as Gavin steadily fucks his fist. “Nines --” Gavin whines breathily. He swallows hard, trying to regain his composure. “Nines, I -- I wanna -- let me fuck you.” 

RK900’s hand stills on his cock. He blinks at Gavin, LED spinning golden yellow. 

Gavin seizes the moment and snakes a hand behind RK900’s head, pulling him in for a desperate, sloppy kiss. “Please,” he says, moving down to pepper the android’s jaw with kisses, “gonna make you feel so good, Nines. Please, just -- let me _fuck you.”_

RK900 nods slowly. He moves to sit up, and Gavin can see in the lowlight that the blue flush has spread to the android’s chest. His cock is hard, straining against the sweatpants Gavin had gotten him (because the detective insisted he have “lounging clothes”). 

“Just,” Gavin says, sitting up as well and placing a hand on RK900’s chest, gently pushing him down against the dark comforter, “Just lay back, yeah?” 

RK900 does, watching Gavin with parted lips as the detective rolls off the bed and kicks his briefs off completely, dick springing free. He shuffles across the room to his end table, cursing the cold floor under his breath. He pulls a drawer out, rummaging through it. 

“Do you remember where you put the lube?” 

“Back into the drawer beside your socks.” 

“It’s not fuckin’ in here -- are you sure you put it back?” 

“Yes, Gavin, I am positive that I --”

 _”Oh!_ Nevermind, I got it! Ha, guess sometimes it pays off to have you --” Gavin’s voice stops working, mouth going dry as he takes in the sight on his bed. RK900’s sweatpants are around his thighs, hand slowly pumping his thick cock, smearing blueish pre-cum down the length. He’s watching Gavin intently, hips rolling forward into his fist when the detective meets his eyes. 

The lube almost falls out of Gavin’s hand as his own dick twitches hard against his stomach. He licks his lips, fighting back the urge to crawl back onto the bed and take the android’s cock in his mouth, sucking him hard until he comes down Gavin’s throat. His mouth, unashamedly, waters at the thought, but no, he can’t -- he’s on an important mission. 

“Jesus _Christ,_ Nines,” Gavin mutters as he tosses the lube onto the bed and goes to kneel between RK900’s ankles. He yanks the android’s sweatpants off, tossing them somewhere into the corner. He taps a muscled calf, RK900 thankfully taking the hint and parting his legs further, giving Gavin a full view of his fist closed around his cock.

Gavin’s head swims, hips twitching forward into nothing. “Listen,” he says, eyes flitting back and forth between the android’s hand on his dick and his amused, heated gaze. “Gonna have to ask you to stop that.” 

RK900 growls, “Are you distracted, Detective Reed?”

The absolute bastard. “Fuck off,” Gavin scoffs as he grabs RK900’s leg and hooks his calf over his shoulder. He snatches the lube up from where he tossed it on the bed, smearing it between his fingers. He thinks for a moment if RK900 can even register temperatures. Pain and pleasure (obviously) were a definite, but hot and cold? 

Gavin’s unsure. He warms up the lube anyway. 

RK900’s hand moves from his cock to fist in the bed sheets, watching Gavin expectantly. His LED blinks yellow when Gavin traces his entrance with a lubed up finger. 

Gavin pushes his finger inside, watching RK900’s face in intrigue. The android jolts as if electrocuted, a sharp gasp coming from his mouth when Gavin begins to pump his finger in and out. A tremble shakes through RK900’s body and he bears down on Gavin’s finger. 

Mouth going dry at the sight before him, Gavin slips in a second finger, thrusting them in an even pace. A noise so soft and unfamiliar works its way up and out of RK900’s throat and he blushes deep, _embarrassed,_ cheeks turning even bluer. 

Gavin curls his fingers, grazing them against the android’s prostate. RK900 moans loudly, shakily, his hand shooting up to clamp over his mouth and stifle the tirade of noises spilling out. Gavin’s cock twitches hard, and he curls his fingers again.

RK900 arches off the bed, other hand flying up to quiet his moans even more. His cheeks are a brilliant royal blue against his pale hand, eyes half-lidded and gazing up into Gavin’s own. He’s pushing down against the fingers inside him, breathy moans escaping into the night air despite his desperate attempt to quiet them. 

“Jesus _fuck,_ Nines... “ Gavin licks his lips and reaches down with his free hand to squeeze the base of his cock. “C’mon, move your fuckin’ hands.” 

RK900 shakes his head, and Gavin, a little annoyed and a lot turned on, reaches up and bats the android’s hands away from his mouth. He conveniently chooses that moment to sneak in a third finger and press them against his prostate, RK900’s back arches again as he moans loud and hot. 

The android reaches for a pillow to cover his face, but Gavin (damn him and his reflexes) pins his hand to the mattress and laces their fingers together like the sap he is. “Stop it, dumbass, I wanna hear you.” 

RK900 tries to keep his voice steady as he reports, “Ninety-one percent chance someone will hear us.” 

Gavin shrugs and removes his fingers from the android. RK900 whimpers a little pathetically. “Can’t say that I really care.”

RK900 nods and swallows hard, hips bucking uselessly into nothing. In an instant he dismisses the red error messages and warnings that cloud his vision, instead choosing to focus solely on _feeling._

 

Gavin slicks his cock with lube and lines himself up at the android’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, a low groan escaping him at the hot, tight feeling encasing him. RK900 manages to flush even deeper, grey eyes fluttering closed as he sighs contentedly. He starts a steady rhythm. And RK900 just --

RK900 just _goes to pieces_ beneath him. His entire body shudders, trembles as he bears down against Gavin’s cock, trying desperately to take him deeper. His cock leaks against his stomach. He moans loudly when Gavin’s dick brushes his prostate, _”Ah,_ shit, shit, shit... “ 

Gavin fucks him harder, aiming for that spot on each thrust. Sweat beads on his forehead and Gavin finds himself completely in awe. He’s turned his composed, stoic android partner into a desperate, incoherent mess. 

RK900 reaches up blindly, eyes still screwed shut in pleasure, and pats at Gavin’s slick chest. The detective gets the idea and leans forward so that he’s face-to-face with the android, the new position allowing Gavin to fuck him even deeper. RK900 _whimpers_.

Only when Gavin chooses to press his mouth against the android’s parted lips does he finally open his eyes. RK900’s pupils are blown almost completely black, hazy with need as they break apart and he stares up into Gavin’s face. He licks his lips, the hand he has on Gavin’s chest sneaking up to trace over the detective’s neck, thumbing at his pulse-point. Gavin’s hips stutter.

A devious grin works its way onto RK900’s blissed-out face. Gavin only has half a second to brace himself before RK900 is flipping them, his cock slipping out of him in the process. He pins Gavin to the mattress in an instant, angles himself, and seats himself back on Gavin’s dick in one quick motion. 

His fingers splay across Gavin’s chest and a shudder wracks his body. He sighs, voice coming out a bit whiney toward the end. He starts a hard rhythm, Gavin thrusting up into him as RK900 moves down. 

The detective barely registers how fucking _loud_ RK900 is, too focused on how goddamn good he feels. The android’s moans are bouncing about the room, needy and breathless and most definitely heard by all of Gavin’s neighbors. 

RK900 leans forward and places a hot, opened mouth kiss against Gavin’s lips. The detective kisses him back eagerly, whining when RK900 pulls away. His pace doesn’t stutter as he fucks himself on Gavin’s cock, hot breath fanning across the detective’s face.

The android moves his large hands up through the sweat on Gavin’s chest, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as he wraps both hands around the detective’s throat and squeezes hard enough to cut off his air supply. 

And fuck, Gavin’s a goner now. He splutters on a whimper, eyes rolling back into his head as RK900 clenches hard around him, and fuck, he’s so close, so close -- 

RK900 growls into his ear, “I like it when you fuck me, detective.”

Gavin comes hard, spilling into RK900 with a choked off groan, the android riding him through it. 

He doesn’t register that RK900 had come across his chest until oxygen floods back into his lungs and feeling spreads back through his numb body. RK900 is still sitting atop him, breathing heavily. The android runs a hand through his perfect, disheveled hair. The blue blush doesn’t fade from his cheeks and chest.

“You’re fucking incredible,” Gavin says before he can stop himself, because, shit, he forgot he doesn’t have a filter after sex. He tacks on a quick, “For, y’know, a RoboCop.” 

RK900 shoots him a look that contrasts the fond smile pulling at his mouth. He sits up finally, Gavin sliding out of him with a wet pop. The detective grimaces at the noise, sitting up as the android moves off of him. RK900 makes to get off the bed, but Gavin scrambles to beat him to it, snatching a towel from the closet to clean them off a little. He might’ve come first (to be fair, the android had pulled Gavin’s biggest kink on him), but he was still very intent on taking care of RK900 for once, thank you. 

Once Gavin cleans them both off as best as he can with a towel, he insists on smoking a cigarette before they jump in the shower, leaning back against the headboard and taking long drags from it, RK900 sitting beside him. They watch the end of the action movie together, trying to piece together what might’ve happened in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was fun to write but a little challenging. i originally intended for this to be part of my multi-chapter reed900 fic (which y'all should check out wink wink), but i couldn't seem to make it fit anywhere? so i decided to post it as a stand-alone fic, and here it is, a little lacking in some parts (like the end smh) because it was supposed to have plot and backstory from my other fic rip. maaaaybe i'll fix it later when it's not two in the morning and i have to be up for work in three hours lol  
> (also i've got two afycso fic titles, might as well do the entire album am i right folks)  
> hope y'all enjoyed<33  
> also i'm @sun_spinner on twitter


End file.
